


Brand New Day

by snowynight



Category: Seiyou Kottou Yougashiten | Antique Bakery
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Character Study, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Antique Bakery, Eiji, alarm clock didn't work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brand New Day

"A new day again. Wait, the clock. Why didn't the clock ring?" Eiji jumped out of the bed , peeling off his pajamas, tearing off several buttons on the way, rushing into the bathroom to brush his teeth, shoving into the working clothes, putting one shoe and then the other on hopping, and then ran out into the street. "Wait, forgot my wallet!"

When bad things happened, it didn't come in one but three, and Eiji totally realized this today. Every traffic light had just turned red when he was waiting, every buses leaving the station when he wanted to take one. Worse, heavy rain poured.

"Master will be so disappointed," Eiji thought. The gentle, handsome, genius Master wouldn't scold, no he wouldn't, but a glance of his was enough to drop him into the bottom of the hell.

"Master!" Finally Eiji got to the bakery, panting like an old dog. "I'm ... so... sorry."

"You still have toothpastes on your lips," Master said with amusement.

"What?" Eiji brushed his mouth, and realized that there was still foam there. He slumped to the ground. He really, really hit the bottom now.

"Get back to work, and take care. Don't be late again" Master said, returning to his work station.

"Yes, Master!" Eiji followed Master into the kitchen. "I won't let you down again!"


End file.
